


A Teachable Moment

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana finds her place with Shayna and Nia...
Relationships: Nia Jax/Lana/Shayna Baszler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	A Teachable Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellanannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/gifts).



“We told you stay out of this….”

Nia is livid even as she pushes into the room, noting the flinch and glancing at Shayna when Shayna pulls her back a little. 

“I only went in when I had to…”

Lana skips backwards a few steps when Nia moves forward, a soft noise of fear escaping her. Shayna pulls her back again, firmly this time.

“Nia. Stop. Look at her.”

Shayna moves closer, noting that Lana stays still for her, holding out a hand, guiding Lana forward with a slight smile. 

“That’s right, little one…”

Nia watches, a frown on her face.

“She has to…”  
“She is not that stupid Iionic bitch, or the Lady… she needs more care. She will learn.”

“The Lady learnt fast…”

“And she still cried when you raised your hand. Nia. Patience can teach.”

Shayna pauses, stroking Lana’s cheek almost gently.

“Our girls will learn, perhaps they take a little pain… but you treat them nicely.”

Nia sighed unhappily but agreed, noting the way Lana trembled as she moved closer, her touch somewhat lighter than usual.

“She’s afraid of me… isn’t she?”

“You put the girl through tables, of course she’s afraid…”

“She wasn’t learning fast enough.”

“Says the woman who still hasn’t learnt that being rude and rough only snaps girls, it doesn’t teach them anything.”

Shayna pauses, then considers and speaks softly. 

“Lana will come back to our room, she will learn how to behave correctly, then be rewarded for taking her lesson.”

“You like her that much?”

“Better than I like you most days.”

Shayna pauses, then adds.

“She can learn to behave. So can you.”

Nia agreed lightly, her voice softer, more sad than before.

“I didn’t mean to… break… her.”

Lana moves then, surprising them both, kissing Nia’s cheek gently.

“Then teach me gently… I accept it.”

Shayna smirks then, kissing Lana’s shoulder delicately. She is quick to lead her partner and Lana out, snapping her fingers at Lacey as she passes and smirking when the woman joins them. People may not understand, she didn’t used to either, but somehow Nia and she make a good team. Lacey seems quiet. As if she thinks she may be replaced. Nia leans to whisper something, taking the girl’s hand. Lacey smiles, accepting the words as true. She is not replaced. She is to be joined in submitting to their will, at least outside the ring. 

They head back to the hotel in silence. Lana settling quietly in the back with Lacey. Nia smirking when she sits beside Shayna. Lana is still shy, and nervous, but seems to know, understand, what is happening. 

They all get back to the room. Lana has less fear, although she trembles. Lacey has calmed her, at least a little. Lacey, on arriving at the room, squeezes Lana’s hand. A reassurance. She moves away then, submitting to Shayna’s command to strip and sit, noting Lana watching and smiling lightly. 

Lana, positioned between Nia and Shayna, gets no command. Just firm, and careful, hands stripping her down. She was still a little tense even as Nia and Shayna prepared. Nia had moved closer slowly, settling herself to watch Lana carefully, smirking when the girl was nervous, choosing to wait for Shayna. 

Shayna had joined them slowly, noting Lana’s shivers. Her voice gentle. 

“Nervous? Don’t be… we’ll stop if it’s too much.”

She had moved to guide Lana closer and down to kneel. She soon tangled a gentle hand into Lana’s hair. Smiling when the girl behaved enough to suck on both straps. Lana had moaned softly when pulled to her feet, Nia gentle even as she helped the girl open up and accept the lubing process. Lana had shivered, submitting but also crying at the feeling of Nia inside her. 

Lana had been quiet when Shayna drew her to the bed, settling first herself then Lana. Lana sinking down onto her strap with a moan and whine as she leant into Shayna, hiding her face in her neck. Nia had slid into Lana from behind, feeling the girl stretch to fit both of them, the mewl near painful. 

“Shhh, shhh… good girl.”

Shayna had soothed Lana even as the process of taking, claiming, owning the girl began. Lana had sobbed at one point, mewling pathetically even as she let them continue, burrowing deeper into Shayna. 

Nia had moved slowly to reclaim the girl’s other hole, feeling Lana whine and stroking her back softly. Lana soon whined, shivering. 

“Let it go Sweetheart… it’s okay.”

Shayna had spoken softly, smiling when Lana finally came. 

“Next time, please behave Sweetheart, hurting you hurts us…”

Lana had agreed with a sob, collapsing when Shayna and Nia let her go. Lacey had moved to the bed then, gently coaxing Lana to relax, curling around the girl. Shayna and Nia had moved to strip the toys from them, joining their girls in the bed, Lana mewing softly as she accepted her place with them all.


End file.
